Champs Choice Reloaded: Miami Heat
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: An alternative ending to one chapter of Champ's Choice! A Champion, a commentator...best friends and attached. What happens in Miami, stays in Miami...right? Cody Rhodes/Josh Mathews, Slash, Smut


**Champs Choice Reloaded: Miami Heat**

_OMG...what is this? Another one-shot? In 2 days? Shouldn't I be knuckling down on Chapter 47? ;)_

_Well this is very much Champs Choice-inspired. Kinda like a "what-if" scenario, based upon some feedback I had a while back regarding Josh...and his bestie. _

_Think of this as a 'dream sequence' or an alternate ending._

_Takes place during **CC, Chapter 29**. When Cody and Josh went to visit Layla in Miami._

_REMEMBER: This__** didn't **__happen. In reality or in the CC Universe. This isn't part of that story. Just inspired by it! __Basically the same events, just with some additions in text for people who read this but not read Champ's Choice to get the background!_

_Don't Own. Based loosely on people from WWE. Smut. Cock. Yeah you get the idea by now. No small talk._

* * *

><p>In a plush living room in Miami, WWE commentator and part-time wrestler Josh Mathews was holding Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes down, tickling him mercilessly. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence as the two men were best friends and very close.<p>

"Lay! Get his feet!" Josh said.

Currently inactive Diva Layla, whose house the two men were currently guests, chuckled as she began to tickle Cody's feet, the brunette man still giggling like a child on a massive sugar high.

"Lay...mind your knee!" Josh warned her.

"And mind...AAARGH! Mind my nose!" Cody gasped, stifling the shriek that left his lips as a particularly ticklish spot was got.

"Fancy some dinner, boys?" Layla asked, once they'd calmed down and resumed their seats.

"Oohh. we being cooked for as well?" Cody beamed.

"Don't push it!" Layla warned him.

She pottered into the kitchen and began to get busy.

"Need a hand in there?" asked Josh.

"No, you two stay...you had a flight, I've just been sat on me tod!" she called back.

Josh and Cody had flown out to Miami to see their mutual good friend to catch up and have some downtime while they got some rare time off.

"It's funny," Josh commented, "I probably spend more time with you than anyone else in the WWE, yet I could never get bored of you or find you annoying, Coddles."

"Awwwww!" Cody had a touched smile on his face.

"I never tell you, or Lay actually, how much I love you both...you are like my little brother and big sister."

He padded over to the couch and flopped down next to Cody, snuggling up to him.

"Mikey's a great guy," Cody put in, "And you say he never gets jealous of how we are with each other?"

"No, he said he sees you as part of me, and you make him laugh," Josh said, "Even when you act like a big queen in public."

Josh was currently dating Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. Cody was in a long-term relationship with former tag partner Ted DiBiase.

"Why am I the little brother when you're all snuggly with me?" grinned Cody, "Plus I out weigh you by about eighty pounds!"

"Because you're a big kid, five years younger than me...oh Coddles stop being an ass!" Josh said, "Or you get tickles again! And what about Teddy? He OK with us? I never ask, just assumed."

"He loves you, Joshy," Cody replied, "And why wouldn't he? By the way, have you spoken to A-Ry lately? Never get to see him these days."

"He was on the Europe tour, got a match in Liverpool on Superstars," Josh said, "He's been keeping his head down, plus he got that nasty hip injury."

"Oh yeah...Evvy's such a dickhead for getting caught like that," Cody said.

"I know...I was disappointed, but I suppose everyone makes mistakes," Josh said, "Mikey said Alex almost broke up with Evvy when he found out."

"And Alex would know, he got done for DUI," Cody replied.

"Coddles, how were you a while back when Teddy got arrested?" asked Josh.

"I was pissed the fuck off," Cody said shortly.

"And did you get jealous of Maryse, especially as that whole story was when you were away on Smackdown?"

"No, I'm not as thick as people think I am!"

"Hey, chill out Coddles, never said that!"

"I know Joshy, but people assume I really was Dashing Cody Rhodes, with nothing up here (he tapped his forehead) apart from grooming tips."

"Coddles, to be fair you did start giving other guys in the locker room grooming tips, especially Teddy when you did get the chance to see him!"

"Well, look how hot Teddy looks these days?"

"Are you surprised, he's doing one of the most handsome men in the locker room."

"Joshy, please remember that we're engaged and a lot more than just 'doing' each other."

Josh had noted of late that Cody seemed very sensitive to how his relationship was referred to.

"There's times when I wish Creative would just give me Teddy as my valet or manager," Cody sighed, "Just knowing I got him right out there with me, cheering me on."

"Coddles, when you and him face each other, your matches fucking rock!" Josh said, "Night Of Champions...best one of the night, hands down! All your house show matches...that one on Superstars, you two work better on screen as rivals."

"But Mike got to have Alex as his valet?"

"Yeah...no wonder rumours got spread about those two!"

"Joshy, it was so obvious...they must have had sex at least once!"

"Nope, Mikey told me months ago...the only sex they've had with each other was the time Mikey and me gave Alex a helping hand when he was feeling horny...before he hooked up with Evvy."

"What's this now?"

Cody perked up considerably at this.

"Oh, nothing! Anyway I thought you knew?"

"Joshua Lomberger...you tell me now and stop being a mean bitch!" Cody pouted.

Josh sighed.

"One time, it was the three of us, after that Raw where Mikey got beat up by Alex...you remember, the really homoerotic one...anyway...Alex got horny, Mikey sucked his dick whilst I ate his ass out."

"And was he tasty?" Cody smirked.

Josh winced.

"CODDLES!" he cried, "Do you have to?"

"Says the boy that's had both Randall and John's dicks inside his tiny ass AT THE SAME TIME!" Cody shot back.

"Ancient history, Coddles," Josh said.

"Whatever Joshy, it's still news to me," Cody said.

"Coddles, why is it that it's OK to discuss my sex life and make jokes but we're not allowed to make fun of yours?"

"Because I keep you informed?" grinned Cody.

He had a point - usually at inappropiate times such as at breakfast in hotels.

"Has Teddy ever hinted at wanting a three-way then?" asked Josh.

"No," Cody said, "But it's not just the double fucking...you know what I'd find really, really hot?"

"What?"

"Teddy being fucked up the ass while I watch."

Josh whistled.

"Wow...Coddles I never knew you had that in you."

Cody smiled big as Josh realised his bad choice of words.

"Shut up!" Josh groaned as Cody opened his mouth to retort.

"Teddy's got such an amazing ass," the brunette said, "And I know how much he liked it when I topped him."

"Coddles, stop being so prissy and man up once in a while, it's OK to be versatile you know!" Josh giggled, "Even Mikey's become versatile now...well he had no choice really."

"Not with your slutty ass," Cody smirked, dodging the punch Josh aimed at him.

"Coddles, I just want to know, and be honest, if both of us were single...would you?"

He blushed as he said it.

"Hell yeah, I'd bend over for you!" Cody grinned, "Or let you sit on me...I'm easy. Joshy, you're hot."

"That's...reassuring," Josh admitted, "I always fantasised about you too...but it'd be fucked up. It'd be like making out with my little brother."

Cody thought for a moment...and for a split-second almost opened his mouth to tell Josh about him and Mike a few months back...but his common sense had caught him at the last minute.

"Joshy...just curious...would you ever do Teddy?" he asked.

Josh raised his eyebrows. Strange question.

"Coddles, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hell yeah, I'd tap that bubble ass into next year...he's got such a bottom's ass! You must grab hold of that when he pounds you."

Cody grinned lewdly. All this sex talk was turning him on. And Josh. Normally their discussion gave both men boners but they never acted on them. But something was different tonight. The air was sizzling with more electricity than normal. Cody's blue eyes were dilated and his pink tongue was licking his top lip. His broad, toned chest was heaving very subtly under that fitted shirt. Josh could feel the heat radiating from his best friend...a burning sensation in his chest.

Josh had felt like this before when their conversations turned lurid. But he had pushed these forbidden thoughts to the back of his mind. But in this laid-back living room in Miami, the house of their mutual best friend. The vibes were changing. Was Cody giving him a come-on?

Josh smirked as he groped Cody's crotch. The bigger yet younger brunette jumped back in alarm.

"Joshy! What ya doin'?" he gasped.

"Coddles...c'mon baby boy, it's gonna happen," Josh said.

"Snap out of it!" Cody said, "Joshy...please."

Josh made to grab Cody's head and was about to start giving him a right kissing when Cody slapped him away. The younger man shot a look over the back of the chair. He could hear the English diva in the kitchen, humming _You're Not Enough For Me _to herself as she started preparing their dinner. Layla was busy. So how long did that give them?

He looked back at Josh and glanced at the door, his pouty lips curling in a lascivious smile. Josh grinned mischievously back. Was Cody giving him the green light?

"So where were we?" he purred, leaning in.

"Joshy...not here. She'll see. Upstairs!" Cody said.

Josh could hardly believe what was happening. This had to be a dream. Had to! Ted who? Mike who?

His fitted Levis were uncomfortably tight as he stood up. Cody also got to his feet and nodded discreetly at Josh to lead the way. Not a single word was spoken as the two men made their way out the living room, up the stairs and into the spare room where they were to be sleeping. Josh clicked on the light as Cody shut the door behind them.

"Coddles...is this really a good idea?" Josh gasped, now a whole lot more nervous than he'd been downstairs. The enormity of their situation was starting to hit him.

"Don't worry baby, we won't get caught," Cody purred.

Oh. My.

Josh's fears almost instantly melted away as he truly began to see the muscular brunette in a whole new light. How someone who was by nature fun-loving and childish could smoulder the way Cody was now was beyond Josh. His heart began to race and his cock throbbed in his boxers.

He no longer saw the silly queen who bragged about his sex life at breakfast, or the sweet-natured best friend who was always there for Josh in his hours of need.

He saw a twenty-six year-old, red-blooded, raven-haired man...oozing testosterone and masculinity from every pore...his perfect features enhanced by the soft light of the bedroom.

Josh tried to turn away...he was going to regret this...but he felt Cody's hand on his shoulder...gently yet firmly gripping it.

"Come here," Cody said...holy shit. That voice. Low, sexy, not a trace of his lisp. And he said those simple two words with such meaning that a moan escaped Josh's lips, as he turned back to face the younger, and taller man.

"Ohhh Cody..."

The words were only just audible to Cody's ears.

And four years of pent-up passion and lust finally erupted as their heads slowly collided and their lips finally touched...Josh's eyes closing and little squeaks began to resonate from the back of his throat as he fully gave himself to this kiss.

Cody's lips were so soft...he was so gentle...taking his time. He knew they hadn't got forever. Josh almost passed out when Cody softly pecked his nose, his breath sweet and cool on Josh's skin, a faint hint of the cosmos they had been drinking downstairs.

Josh reached for the button on the collar of Cody's Lacoste tee and popped it open...he knew he couldn't rip this shirt open..

Cody gently began to unbutton Josh's white checked button-down...his arms looked so muscular in it and his ink shown off to perfection...he ripped the shirt open and saw that familiar torso, yet so new to him right now...hard little nipples, toned pecs, defined, narrow hips and solid abs on a body so small.

Josh's eyes were glazed over as he let the young man roam his body...breathing slow and ragged, his skin had never felt so alive.

Cody picked Josh up and guided him to the bed before continuing to kiss him...moving down that body, gently relieving it of the white shirt.

He made to peel his tight red tee off...Josh stopped him.

"Let me," the small man breathed. His tiny hands slipped inder it...Josh moaned again as he ran them all over that Adonis-like torso...big ripped pecs, perfect abs...defined hiplines...and those bulging biceps. Cody was so jacked these days...and Josh had never been more turned on.

He slipped the red garment over Cody's head and resumed kissing him, but soon found himself being softly pushed onto his back once more, and Cody's magic tongue began to gently run across his abs.

Josh's body was so perfect to Cody. He should never have spent so many years giving it away to strangers or frustrated straight superstars for free. He undid Josh';s belt and slowly opened the jeans, eager to see the prize beneath.

Josh moaned softly again as Cody opened his jeans and began to pull them down his legs.

Those legs could have easily been the pins of a Bel-Ami boy, Cody thought as he finally pulled the denim trousers cleanly off. He made light work of Josh's socks and sat back on his haunches, wanting to take in the sight of Josh in just his gorgeous Aussiebum briefs...red with white trim, and very skimpy. A wet spot was on the bulge and the scent coming from Josh, of need, urgency, testosterone and WANT...was driving Cody wild. But he had to take in this sight...emboss it on his brain.

He shuffled forward so he was straddling Josh..locking his eyes once more on the older man's.

Josh took in this glorious sight. He began to unbutton Cody's stonewashed jeans (which ironically...were actually Ted's) , aching to get at the ample heat within. Josh knew how big Cody was...his wrestling trunks rarely hid his junk.

Black Calvin Kleins...Josh moaned once more.

Cody wriggled out of his jeans and then paused to peel off his socks before pouncing on Josh, resuming their kisses...only now it was getting much heavier and needier. Josh was already close to cumming just having Cody like this in just boxers..

They dry-humped their bodies together...joined at the lips, tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths... Josh broke the kiss first, his heart comminuicating via his ultra-sensitive mouth.

Cody had never seen Josh so...so passionate. He was putty in his hands.

He lowered his hand and finally began to caress Josh where it mattered.

"Oh yes...at last...touch me Cody...touch me..." panted Josh.

Cody knew that Josh must be aching for some relief. He gently began to remove the offending breifs...and finally Josh was free.

For small man, Josh was certainly not lacking down there. Cody softly closed his fingers around the weeping cock and began to slowly jerk.

Josh threw his head back and gasped...further...further down...he was so sensitive there...please touch him there...

Cody moved his caresses downwards and began to stroke Josh;s inner thighs. How soft was his skin? It was like baby skin. And Josh was totally smooth. He definitely manscaped. He'd even removed most of his pubic hair..which only enhanced his sizeable dick.

Cody would definitely have no qualms sitting on that. He began to stroke Josh's balls. The small man's legs flew open as he gasped some more...Cody had found Josh's weak spot.

"Like that, Joshy?" he purred.

And if Josh wasn't already a mess...he was now. Cody's VOICE...it set him alight.

Cody peeled off his own boxers so he too was naked. He lay back on top of the small body, enjoying every inch of the soft skin. He scooted around, placing one large, powerful thigh at each side of Josh's pretty head, his length over Josh's face. Josh's tongue eagerly snaked up and began to lick. Cody gasped and moaned and instantly began to return the favour.

They continued to 69 for a few minutes more...they knew time was running out. Cody removed himself from Josh and padded over to his bag. He always carried lube and condoms. No matter where he went.

He tore open the condom packet and shot a lascivious grin at Josh who returned it. He made to hand the condom to Josh who pushed his hand away.

"Fuck me, Coddles...I want you. Inside me. Deep."

Every syllable dripped with lust. Cody was perfectly OK with topping this time. He unrolled the condom onto himself and uncapped the lube. He slicked his length.

"Want me to prep you?" he asked.

"Yes please..." Josh moaned, spreading his legs wide. Cody glided over between them and coated his tanned fingers. He shot a kind smile at Josh before placing his slicked fingers at Josh's entrance.

Josh cried out as he felt Cody's fingers enter him...he couldn't believe his luck. Cody scissored him efficiently before removing them. Josh was tighter than he'd thought...for someone who'd been such a slut. And who hadn't taken any cock since his assault. Was Josh sure about this?

"You OK baby?" he asked.

"Never...better," Josh gasped, "You even finger so damn good...come on Cody...fuck me."

Cody took aim. Josh pushed back, his legs locking around Cody's solid back. OH. MY. He was inside. Josh hissed in pain. He'd never anticipated just how full he would feel...Cody was fucking HUGE. He looked into those blue eyes he'd trusted so deeply for four years as his closest friend.

Cody sensed Josh's discomfort and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Relax darling...relax..." his voice was like treacle to Josh right now. Josh felt his body relaxing for the first time in ages as the younger man gently pushed in...further...and further unti...

"OHHHH!" Josh gasped, trying to be quiet...but Cody had hit his prostate and he was starting to get restless, to crave more.

"Ssssh," Cody said..trying to remember what it was like when he did Ted this way...and what he liked most when Ted did him. What pleased Josh..

"Move..please..." moaned Josh.

Cody began to tentatively move..in...out...in...out...in...out...

Josh's moans grew higher in pitch...Cody was getting close as those walls clenched around his cock...Josh was a brilliant bottom...but he knew that anyway..

Josh wrapped his arms around Cody's neck, his gaze not leaving the brunette's face as he continued to feel spasms of intense pleasure...elation...oh God...Oh God...Josh could feel it...

"You gonna cum?" asked Cody.

Josh nodded.

The brunette began to speed up a bit...determined to make Josh orgasm without touching him..

Josh's moans grew higher and higher...Cody just let him express it...oh no...he was getting close too...oh God...oh God...he drove right in as hard as he could go...Josh's eyes actually rolled back and a stifled shriek left him. Cody knew from his own experience...he'd hit Josh deep. That moment when the top makes you howl. Didn't always happen. But when it did...Josh was so flushed...he was frozen in time...yes...yesss...YES..

Josh almost screamed as he finally lost it...thick white ropes splattering right up his stomach. Cody had made him come. Not many men did that to him.

"OH Josh...Joshhh...!" cried Cody and his 215 pound locked solid as he went deep one final time, his mouth dropping open...as he too, succumbed to his zenith.

"Thank you...thank you," Josh gasped, leaning up to kiss Cody who returned it. He wanted to make the most of this ephemeral moment...it was dissolving fast...Cody pulled out and lay beside Josh. Both men's chests were covered in sweat and semen..and were heaving still.

"I never thought...oh my..." Josh moaned.

"Me neither...phew..." agreed Cody, reaching for Josh;'s hand.

"Are we cool?" asked Josh after a small silence.

"Better than ever baby, better than ever." Cody reassured him, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Since 2007?" asked Josh, "If that's the case...me too!"

"Why did we wait so long?" asked Cody.

"I thought you'd never be up for it," Josh said.

"You were the cutest thing I'd ever seen when I debuted," Cody said, "I thought I'd disappoint you!"

"With that monster? You kidding...Cody you touched me in places only few have gone before...and you made me cum."

"Where do we go from here?" Cody asked.

"Hmm...it could be what happened in Miami, stays in Miami," Josh said, "I'd die if it fucked up our friendship. Agreed? Tomorrow we forget his happened and enjoy Lay's hospitality?"

"Yeah...Joshy, you're more mature than you think you are sometimes," Cody said wistfully, "Come here."

He planted a kiss on his friend's face.

"Start tomorrow?" Josh asked, grinning.

"Sounds good to me...night is still young," Cody said, "So for now...I can say this and not care about the consequences...you're a fucking sex God Josh Lomberger. Love you."

"Love you too Cody Runnels. And yeah. Right back atcha."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My. I got waayy carried away with this one. Just think this is what could have been in the source material! I have to admit, these two could work as a pairing...I actually roadtested them in my 'Announcers Privileges' one-shot back in August before I began CC but quite a few of you spotted the chemistry in Champs' Choice too.<strong>

**Like to see what you make of this pairing! Could they have worked as a plot twist? xxx**


End file.
